


drabbles from mitaosi-verse

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Series: MitAoSIverse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, hodgepodge - Freeform, some other stuff but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a pair of unlikely heroes gain a new asset, control their chemistry teacher's mind, have an extensive telepathic conversation instead of paying attention in class, become some of the most popular people in the country, and cuddle way more than should be legal.</p><p>Among other things.</p><p>A collection of mitaosi-verse drabbles and side stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The time our manager screamed so loud you almost dropped her

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote all this today and posted it without editing because I just kinda wanted to get this out there. There will probably be a lot of kissing later on.

Yachi Hitoka liked to think that she was fairly normal. She woke up at seven every morning, took the train to and from school every day, and got fairly good grades - although she was a perfectionist and always wanted them to be better. She hadn’t experienced anything in her fifteen years that was really out of the ordinary - she had a routine and she stuck to it without fail. And she was fine with that.

Before a certain Friday evening in late June, she never had any excuse to associate with the elusive Miyagi Duo, as they hadn’t crossed paths in the three months they’d been doing their job, and they had no reason to. Yachi never got into trouble; rather, she just avoided it. She always happened to be in the right place at the wrong time, and she was always surprised when the department store she’d been shopping at just three hours ago showed up on TV, usually completely disorganized and nothing like it had been when she was there.

Rather, she just admired them from afar, like probably every other teenager in the prefecture. While she didn’t think that they were perfect boyfriend material like everyone else did, she did think they were at least somewhat cute, and she definitely considered herself a fan. She spent most Friday nights glued to the television as soon as she got home, watching their exploits and adventures live from a city far away, as flashes of lightning consistently lit up the screen. She read reviews as soon as they came out, and was consistently disgruntled whenever she did, largely becoming a part of the Twitter-based “Midori Defense Squad” every weekend.

But on that certain Friday evening in late June, she realized, or rather found out, that afar was much closer than she thought it was.

She had just entered the train station, thoroughly tired after both school and practice, and was looking forward to just sitting on the train and reading for the half-hour journey. She’d just picked up a new book at the library yesterday and she hadn’t had the time to start it until now. She made her way to the turnstile, getting out her fare just like every other day. She fed it into the machine, the gate led her through, and she started walking over to the stairs leading down to the platform.

Before she reached it, however, her entire night flipped upside down at the sound of a huge crash from the doors of the station.

Whipping her head around to look back behind her, she realized two things at around the same time. One, she was the closest person to the station entrance beside the turnstile guard, despite already being a ways inside. Two, there was some robotic monster thing that had just shattered the glass doors and was now inside. Sirens started going off, but they didn’t seem to faze it one bit.

While people around her started screaming and running down to the platform, Yachi stayed right where she was, frozen in the commotion of the situation. As the robot started getting ever closer, she found that she was too scared to move. She’d never experienced anything like this in her life, and she didn’t think it could happen to someone like her. She didn’t think it could happen in Torono, period. It was just a small town no one really noticed, why would something like this happen?

Yachi finally got her legs to move just as the robot reached the turnstile. She didn’t know where to go; it was blocking the entrance, and her train wasn’t supposed to come for another ten minutes, so going down to the platform didn’t do her much good. She could just go down and take the first train out of here, but she wouldn’t know where she’d end up and who knew when that train would come?

After a split second of decision-making, she decided to try to run around the upper floor, right above the platform. It went in a circle around the stairs leading down to the platform, and it was lined with vending machines and ATMs. She thought that if the robot thing followed her, she could go back around to the entrance and try to run out. It sounded like the best idea at the time, so she started running, not looking back.

The robot cut her off at the pass, turning clockwise while she ran counterclockwise and staying right near the turnstile gate. She realized with complete horror that she was completely at its mercy, just waiting for it to kidnap her, or kill her, or worse. She stood there, frozen once again as she contemplated what exactly it could do.

The robot shot something out of its hand, which turned out to be a weird sort of net. The net wrapped itself around her, leaving her practically immobile on the ground. There wasn’t anyone else around.

Yachi couldn’t have predicted that she’d think her own name and the phrase “damsel in distress” in the same sentence, but here she was.

“Are we splitting up for this or what?” Someone’s voice cut through the silence. It  sounded unsure.

“Sure.” The other voice that Yachi heard had a much greater presence. “There isn’t really another way to do this.”

“All right!”

“This doesn’t seem that hard.” The second person paused“Wait, there’s someone over there.”

“Huh?” The first person stopped for a second. “Ah, yeah. I’ll take care of that, you go beat the robot thing.”

“Fine.” The second person sighed. “Don’t do anything stupid. You’re going to give me a heart attack someday.”

The first person laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t!” There was the pitter-patter of rushed footsteps. “Good luck!”

It was only a few seconds before someone appeared in Yachi’s field of vision, dressed in all black with the exception of a bright green mask covering his eyes. He immediately crouched down by her side and stiffened for a split-second - Yachi didn’t know the reason why - before he started looking at the net that was keeping her from moving.

“Hey.” He smiled. “Are you all right?”

Yachi quickly nodded. This guy looked familiar, but she couldn’t place where she’d seen him before.

“Um, okay.” He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. “I’m not exactly great at this whole ‘saving the damsel in distress’ thing.”

“Uh, that’s okay!” Yachi gave a tiny smile.

“Well, my name’s Midori, and -” The boy sounded distracted, like he was taking in the situation around him. “How am I going to do this?”

“Do what?”

He scrunched his lips up into a tight frown for a second before he sighed. “Okay, so this is going to be a little weird, but what I’m going to do is get you out of here and then we’ll try to figure out how this net thing works. That sound okay?”

“Um, okay.” Yachi slowly nodded. This was so weird.

“All right.” Midori scooped her up off the ground like it was nothing, which wasn’t all that surprising, considering how light Yachi was. After a few seconds he started to rise up into the air, and before long, he was outright flying, shooting through the train station at an almost terrifying speed.

“I know this feels really weird,” Midori said, laughing to himself. “It’s happened to me a couple of times, too.”

Before long, they were almost all the way out of the train station, and the world was passing Yachi by in a blur. But just before the two of them got to the entrance, she realized exactly what had seemed so familiar about him.

“Y-Yamaguchi-kun?” Yachi asked, trying to keep her voice down simply out of curiosity.

He paused for a second, and Yachi could easily see that he was trying to hold his breath. “H-Hi, Yachi-san.”

Yachi knew that this was entirely the wrong time for something like this, but she couldn’t exactly control her inner fangirl at the moment. She screamed. It wasn’t really a scream, but it was loud enough to completely startle Yamaguchi enough so that he dropped her. Right before she hit the ground, she felt herself being pulled up, like she was attached to a bungee cord. After a few seconds of remaining in the air on her own, she softly floated down to the ground again. Yamaguchi dropped down next to her, just a few feet away from the doors.

“Um, sorry about that.” Yamaguchi chuckled nervously. “I didn’t mean to-”

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, that was all my fault,” Yachi stammered.

“It’s okay, really.”

There was a loud crackling sound from behind them, back by the turnstile, and Yamaguchi grinned as he whipped his head around to see what all the commotion was. “Looks like we’re done here!”

“Yeah.” The other voice Yachi had heard earlier was back again, and she now had a sneaking suspicion as to who it belonged to.

Yachi sat up as much as she could while she was still tied up to see none other than Tsukishima jogging over towards the two of them, eyes wide once he saw Yachi. He looked considerably different than he did at school, but maybe that was just because of the uniform change.

“Hi!” Yachi smiled.

“...Hi.” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. “I assume you know now.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Yachi giggled. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Better you than some other people.”

There was an awkward silence before Yamaguchi broke it with a possibly-even-more-awkward chuckle. “I’ll get to work on getting this net thing off, Yachi-san!”

“Oh!” Yachi’s eyes brightened. “Thanks!”

A few minutes later, the three of them were standing at the top of the stairs, as Yachi tried desperately not to reach out and hug them on the spot.

“Um, it was nice meeting you two!” Yachi laughed. “That sounded weird, but you know what I mean. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Yamaguchi fiddled with something in the pocket of his jacket. “You’re just going to take the train home, right?”

“Yeah.” She turned around to go down the stairs before she looked back up at them. “If you need any help with

anything, just ask me.” She giggled. “I mean, I’m busy, but it would be great to be a part of this if you want me to.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukishima for a second before they shared a shrug. “We’ll let you know. Thanks.”

“No problem!” Yachi waved before going all the way down the stairs to the platform.

As she got on the train, she realized that she was saying goodbye to her fairly normal life, but all in all, she didn’t really mind. This could be a lot of fun.


	2. The time you were my one in a million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from an anon on tumblr! (I'm surprised that people like this au as much as I do lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used for reference is Lucky Strike by Maroon 5 and idk why

B minor.

D major.

A major.

E major.

The first four chords echoed one after another as Kei stuffed the earbuds into his ears. They weren’t his traditional headphones - as much as he loved them, they were bulky and they’d probably end up falling off in this situation - but they’d have to do.

This song in particular was a guilty pleasure of his. It was more upbeat than most of the stuff he listened to, not to mention it was more of a pop song than he’d ever care to admit. He’d probably drop dead on the spot if anyone found out he had this song in his library; it was by a band that plenty of people had actually heard of - pretty strange coming from someone who had a reputation for only listening to the deepest underground alternative artists he could find.

But these were special circumstances. No one was going to find out, especially not anyone he knew, and he was perfectly comfortable listening to it now.

And besides, he needed a pick-me-up.

“What are you listening to now?” Tadashi asked from next to him with a giggle, somehow cutting through the lyrics.

“Nothing.” Kei turned the volume down a notch or two.

“Really?” Tadashi’s eyebrows scrunched up, a surefire sign that he was thinking about something. “So you just have earbuds in to stop people from talking to you?”

“I guess.” Kei shrugged. A part of him suspected that Tadashi knew the truth, but he didn’t care either way.

“Ready?” Tadashi grinned, looking at the street in front of them.

“Hopefully.”

Jobs had been like this for a while. There wasn’t a lot of pressure, so things had taken on a weird sort of routine: fly over, kick the ass of whatever’s waiting for them, sign an autograph or two if applicable, fly back, and do whatever stupidly romantic things they can think of until they pass out on top of each other from sheer exhaustion. It wasn’t much, but it carried with it a strange kind of bliss.

The music blared in Kei’s ears as he and Tadashi split up, and he subconsciously matched his steps to the beat before pushing off into the sky. The song was catchy and a part of him was tempted to sing along. But he wouldn’t. He had an image to keep up, and he sucked at remembering lyrics.

Despite the years of experience he had at this point, flying was something that he never thought he’d get used to. It all just seemed so impossible, something that no one could ever do, especially not him. But it came so easily to him now; he could jump up and just float there for a while with little to no effort, and he liked it.

The synthesized bassline reverberated below the smooth English lyrics, the steady but admittedly infectious beat pulsating underneath it all. It wasn’t genius in terms of music theory - the same four chords came over and over again and the chord progression didn’t change the entire time - but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It didn’t have to be musically impressive to be catchy.

Kei found a spot on a rooftop to touch down and take in his surroundings. This was how it always went; he and Tadashi would split up to cover more ground before joining back together once one of them found whatever they were looking for. It was only practical, though - if they had the option to, they would spend every job side-by-side with their hands interlocked. But since they couldn’t do that and get everything done relatively quickly at the same time, they were fine waiting.

There was a flash of light just as the bridge started up, and Kei looked up to see what exactly was going on. There were flashes of light at sporadic intervals from a few blocks away, and he didn’t know where they were coming from; all he knew is that Tadashi was onto something, whatever it was.

Turning the volume up again, Kei stood up and took a step toward the edge of the roof. He knew it was stupid, but he kind of wanted to jump off just at that moment when the beat stopped to land on the rooftop across the gap when the chorus started. It was childish and dumb and something he’d never admit to doing, but his alter ego could probably get away with it.

He took a step back, ready to push off. It had been a while since he’d taken the lead on a job - he guessed that had been the intention, but he was still getting used to it - so there was no one around. If there was a time to do this, it was now, when there wasn’t anyone there to see it and when his standard rationality hadn’t kicked in.

_One in a million..._

He was in the air shorter than he meant to be. The silent part wasn’t that long, and he only had a limited amount of time to make the landing if he wanted to do it right. Even still, it felt like forever. It was weird, how time slowed down like that.

He landed in a squat, looking down at the rooftop he was standing on for the split second before the lyrics kicked in.

_My lucky strike._

Just as he looked up, another flash of light shot up from the ground, brighter than the others, and there Tadashi was, soaring up above the rooftops and standing up against the light. He was laughing, with the biggest, dopiest grin on his face that for some reason Kei found _endearing_ of all things.

The beat came back again, just as peppy as ever. Really, it had come back a while before, but the chorus had completed half of its run while Kei was... distracted.

Thankfully, there was another verse to take advantage of. But he didn’t have much time to make it.

_Stuck in an elevator, he take me to the sky..._

_And I don't wanna go down, go down..._

As soon as he could gain his footing, he started running, leaping over gaps between rooftops to get there in time. He had no idea why he was trying to match everything to the music, but he was; it was probably some subliminal thing.

He jumped up into the air again as soon as he got close enough, feeling the wind rush underneath his feet as he shot through the indigo sky. The music got somehow quieter as the wind rushed through his ears, though he wasn’t quite sure how that worked. The entire city loomed right below him, and he had to resist the urge to look down and take in the view.

He felt the sparks rising up inside him before he had the idea to shoot a bolt down at the ground; he didn’t really even know what was there. He had just seen one glimpse of tall, dark, and creepy down there and made a snap decision right then and there. He didn’t think he saw any people in the direct vicinity, so he closed one eye and shot.

He looked up again to see Tadashi floating there, grin still just as wide but somehow looking surprised. He stayed there for a second, almost frozen, before he launched into a hug, bringing both of them down to another rooftop. Kei, for the record, did _not_ almost shriek.

“Didn’t I tell you that I had this one?” Tadashi giggled.

“Does it matter?” Kei smirked.

“...Not really, it’s been a while since I’ve had to worry about reviews or anything  -” Tadashi gave a nervous chuckle that seemed dangerously fake before he leaned right in and quickly kissed Kei on the cheek.

“What the hell was that for?” Kei could already feel himself blushing.

“I wanted to see what you were listening to!” Tadashi stood up and laughed, bursting off into the fray again soon afterward. “Come on, Tsukki, we have to finish this up! I wanted to binge-watch a season of that new superhero show once we got to my house, remember?”

“Okay, fine, I’m coming.” Kei shrugged, turning the volume up another notch as he stood up and dusted himself off.

_One in a million._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the tumblr version of this particular oneshot](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com/post/142763505142/could-i-maybe-request-a-mitaosi-drabble-id-love) that you can reblog (hint, hint) if you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! (I didn't know people actually liked this au until I got the request so yes, these are very important!)


End file.
